Eeth Koth
Eeth Koth was a Zabrak Jedi Master during the Clone Wars. Clone Wars First Battle of Geonosis Eeth Koth was part of the strike team sent by Mace Windu to Geonosis to rescue Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had been captured by the Separatists. Senator Padmé Amidala and Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker had tried to save him, but were also captured in their attempt. They were tied to posts in the Petrakani Arena to be executed while Count Dooku, Jango Fett, Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, Poggle the Lesser, Boba Fett, and many Geonosians watched. The Geonosians planned to have them publicly executed in the arena pitting the trio against an Acklay, Reek, and Nexu, but the three captives thwarted all attempts. After they were surrounded by Droidekas, Koth and the strike team arrived on Geonosis, and aided them in a battle against numerous Battle Droids that joined the fight. After they were nearly defeated, Jedi Grandmaster Yoda arrived with a large army of Clone Troopers. Koth boarded a Republic Gunship with his fellow Jedi. The gunship was shot down, but Koth and Sora Bulq survived. Koth was later rescued and returned to Coruscant. Encounter with General Grievous In the battle near the Arda System, he fought Separatist General Grievous with the aid of Captain Lock and the rest of Horn Company. Eeth Koth dueled Grievous and almost won, but the MagnaGuard attacked him and Grievous captured him. Although most of the Clone Troopers were killed, Eeth Koth was kept alive and used in a hostage video sent to the Jedi Council. Adi Gallia, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were sent to rescue him. Battle of Salecumi While Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody arrived at Salecumi in a Republic Cruiser hoping to create a diversion, Adi Gallia and Anakin Skywalker arrived in Jedi Ambassador Shuttle and boarded Grievous' Separtist cruiser. On board Obi-Wan Kenobi's ship, General Grievous dueled Kenobi, while Skywalker and Gallia were making their way toward the main bridge of enemy cruiser. Once they arrived there, they encountered a tactical droid with a group of commando droids waiting for them. Adi Gallia and Skywalker destroyed all the droids and rescued Jedi Master Koth. Later, Anakin took injured Koth back to the shuttle, when Kenobi reported that Grievous had defeated him and escaped. Gallia left Skywalker and Koth in order to find and help Kenobi, flank Grievous and capture him once and for all. Meanwhile Kenobi was engaging Grievous. Grievous managed to get the upper hand but became unsuccessful and fell into a docking tube. Kenobi managed to get a grip and was about to be killed by Grievous but Adi Gallia then arrived and engaged Grievous in a brief duel. The fight was stopped after the docking tube was ruptured, allowing Grievous to flee to an escape pod and, and from there the surface of the planet. Gallia rescued Kenobi and several Clone troopers and then closed the tube. Koth was taken by Adi Gallia to a medical station, while Anakin and his master started a search mission for General Grievous. Facts Eeth Koth was originally killed during the Battle of Geonosis when his Gunship was shot down but his fate was later changed to alive in the episode Grievous Intrigue. He was also going to die at the begining of the episode but this idea was scrapped do to the fact that Dave Filoni thought that too many characters are brought into the show and killed later in the episode. Appearances *Grievous Intrigue *Crisis on Naboo Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Characters Category:Masters Category:Generals Category:Jedi Council Members